nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Judy
Judy was a legendary Lovian wilderness survival novel series written by Founding Father and discoverer Andrew Johnson. The series started when the first book, Judy, a floating life, was published in 1884. Plot summary The first novel, Judy, a floating life, tells the story of Judy McCalleigh, a 15 year old girl from the Noble City Bay Area. The story is set in the late 1880s. When she, her father and two friends of hers (Sofie and Matthew) go sailing on the Blue Sea and the Discovery Bay, their boat crashes in a heavy storm. The survivors, Judy and her two friends, land on a tiny unknown and uninhabited island, of which the location is not known. The three try to survive on the island, where they get familar with all the problems that occur in those situations. When her friend Sofie gets ill, the situation gets worse and worse and the tree try to do everything to get off the island, which seems impossible as a result of the currents. Sequels (II-V) The entire Judy series includes five novels: * 1884 - Judy, a floating life * 1884 - Judy II * 1886 - Judy III * 1887 - Judy IV * 1889 - Judy V Judy II In Judy II, Sofie gets better. They build a mini settlement on the highest point of the island and try to establish a some-what normal life. Judy and Matthew fall in love with eachother, causing serious problems beween the three. Then the winter comes and temperatures decline heavily. Judy and her friends prepare for a cold winter and manage problems with attacking animals. Judy III Judy III is also known as the rescue story, in which the friends are almost saved twice. They survived the winter well and all at a sudden, on a warm Spring morning, they notice sails near the horizon. As the ship comes nearer and nearer, Judy tries to pull their attention, which doesn't work. Later that Summer, the friends build a raft, with which they hope to escape from the island, which fails and almost causes Judy's death. Judy IV Judy IV, published in 1887, starts where the previous book ended, just after their final raft trip. Judy's health is very bad and she is in a comateous state. Finally, they manage to call for help and within several days a ship picks them up. They are brought back to Noble City, where both Judy and Sofie aknowledge their parents dies in a fire. After weeks of problems with their aunt (in Judy's case) and brothers (in Sofie's case), they decide to return to their island. without noticing anyone, the leave by sailing ship, towards the north. The story ends when the three notice a small, uninhabited island (British Island), where plumes of smoke rise to the sky. Judy V Though Andrew Johnson planned several more Judy stories, his health didn't allow him to write and publish more than five Judy books. His fifth, Judy V, tells the story of Judy, Sofie and Matthew on their new island. They arrive when a fire is devastating the island's woods, causing great problems for the future. The relation between both Matthew and Judy and Matthew and Sofie become very complex and this causes - again - issues between the friends. See also * Andrew Johnson Category:Book